


Twice 100 Word Prompts

by Silverstream16



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Also Sadness, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gay, I'm too lazy to list out all of the relationships, It's basically every ship ever between them, Maybe Death?, Polyamory, bunch of oneshots, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstream16/pseuds/Silverstream16
Summary: 100 word Twice prompts/oneshots





	1. Nails

**Author's Note:**

> Jeongyeon/Jihyo - Nails

It was some ungodly possession that made her give in she was almost sure of it. The pleading chocolate eyes looked into her own and cast a spell on her and all of a sudden here Jeongyeon was, letting Jihyo paint her nails. She managed to hold back a wince as she glanced down at the pastel pink paint that had stuck to her nails harshly and creeped into the crevices of her fingers. She was going to regret this in the morning, but taking once glance at the pearly white smile on Jihyo’s face meant way more to her.


	2. Deaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyo/Nayeon - Deaf

“So do you come here often?” Nayeon cringed at the innocent question turned pick up line.The girl didn’t respond though, keeping her eyes on her phone. “Ouch you don’t have to pretend you didn’t hear me.” Her annoyed body language caught the girl’s attention, she simply smiled and typed out on her phone: _I’m so sorry, I am deaf. My name is Jihyo_. Nayeon felt like shit and she opened her own phone to respond: _Well I’m an ass, want to meet here again so I can buy you apology coffee?_ Jihyo’s smile was enough to speak 1000 words.


	3. Gashina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung/Sana - Gashina

Guiltily placing the box of cereal in her basket, Chaeyoung nearly drops everything in excitement when Gashina by Sunmi started playing on the speakers. It was her favorite song and the temptation to dance was strong. When she reached the next aisle she saw the sole occupant, a girl with long brown hair, dancing like an idiot and so she gave in. She jumped next to the girl, laughing wildly as they both danced like freaks in the middle of a supermarket. After, the girl introduced herself “I’m Sana by the way.” And Chaeyoung didn’t want to be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> soft beans


End file.
